El salvador
by Lu1112
Summary: Escucho un disparo, sus nervios se crisparon ante el alarmante sonido paralizándola, pero fue sacada de su trance cuando una mano tiro de ella llevándola hacia un callejón, su miedo se intensifico al pensar de que, aquel hombre que la seguía sin perder rastro de ella, la habría encontrado, se sintió perdida, no tenía escapatoria, su última esperanza se desvaneció.
1. The savior

Su cuerpo se estremecía, el miedo poco a poco se hizo más presente, no tan solo en su rostro si no que comenzó a propagarse en su piel erizándole los cabellos de la nuca, se sentía atrapada en una horrible pesadilla, de esas en las que corres con todas tus fuerzas, pero a pesar de tus vanos intentos de sobrevivir, no avanzas lo suficiente para escapar de lo que te aterra hasta dejarte sin aliento, corría lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitía, la adrenalina la mantenía de pie, pues su mente, debido al miedo, la abandono desde hace mucho, sentía a su atacante tras ella, no podía evitarlo, él la iba a alcanzar, no faltaba mucho, estaba a tan solo unos metros de ella, una rayo de esperanza cruzo por su mente cuando vio que, doblando en la esquina, tal vez podría perderlo si tomaba otra dirección antes de que la alcanzara, sus pulmones trabajan al máximo de su capacidad llevando rápidamente el aire a su sangre, su corazón latía violentamente contra su pecho mientras sentía un ardor en su garganta debido al constante jadeo, llego doblando a aquella esquina con la felicidad de que pudo evitar que la atrapara, ahora su mayor prioridad era encontrar un lugar para esconderse de su agresor, él se lo había advertido, insegura al no saber si la había alcanzado o no, escucho un disparo, sus  
nervios se crisparon ante el alarmante sonido paralizándola, pero fue sacada de su trance cuando una mano tiro de ella llevándola hacia un callejón, su miedo se intensifico al pensar de que, aquel hombre que la seguía sin perder rastro de ella, la habría encontrado, se sintió perdida, no tenía escapatoria, su última esperanza se desvaneció, sintiendo su final cerca decidió afrontarlo, sus piernas flaquearon y su cuerpo, poco a poco se deslizo contra la pared que le sirvió de apoyo, con manos temblorosas logró tomas sus rodillas para hundir su cabeza entre ellas tratando de controlar el intenso dolor de su pecho.

Era un día típico en la vida de Finn Hudson, estaba sentado su sillón viendo ESPN como lo hacía siempre, después de volver del trabajo, de repente sintió la necesidad de salir afuera, era como si algún imán invisible tirara de el hacia algún lugar. Bajo por el elevador y salió por la puerta directo a la calle comenzó a caminar un poco y fue en ese momento cuando la vio por primera vez, una morena de cabellos ondulados corría como si su vida dependiera de ello, parecía asustada, Se escucho un disparo, lo único que paso por su mente en ese instante fue Ella no! y corrió a salvarla, le tomo la mano y la metió en el callejón para poder perder al sujeto del disparo la chica lloraba profundamente y se sentó contra la pared del callejón agarrando con firmeza sus piernas colocando la cabeza en sus pequeñas rodillas, quería abrazarla pero pensó que se asustaría si lo hacía.-Todo estará bien, te lo prometo .Mi nombre es Finn Hudson pensó que si le decía su nombre no le tendría miedo o algo así, su madre siempre le dijo que tenía que ser amable con las chicas. -A continuación se sentó contra la pared del callejón justo al lado de ella-Rachel Berry le dijo entre sollozos. Podía ver el miedo en sus ojos color chocolate, esta chica realmente estaba asustaba su cuerpo temblaba, le rompía el corazón no poder hacer nada para reconfortarla –Porque te escapabas?- soltó de repente no le importa si parecía grosero o imprudente la curiosidad lo estaba matando-no quiero hablar de eso ahora, te importa?-sus ojos imploraban, realmente algo malo le había sucedido- está bien de qué quieres hablar?-Tal vez no era la pregunta correcta para ese momento pero quería que le hablara, solo quería escuchar su dulce voz de nuevo, no contesto seguía llorando, pensó que estaría en shock o algo así, no quería hablar de el porque su vida simplemente apestaba, sin embargo le pareció importante que se sintiera segura, como que supiera que no le haría daño y que confiara en el, por lo que empezó a decir cosas al azar sobre mí mismo -emm... tengo 24 ,soy maestro en un preescolar, me gusta tocar la batería, vivo en un apartamento aquí al lado, mido 1.95,no quedamos en silencio pero este no era incomodo, luego ella comenzó a llorar con más intensidad, esta vez se atrevió a pasarle una mano por la espalda…

Salte un poco al sentir su cercanía, una electricidad se apodero de mi con su toque, no sabia porque me sentía segura con Finn, pero lo hacia. Pensé que no debía experimentar este sentimiento luego de lo que le había sucedido, temblé un poco al recordarlo- estas bien?Me pregunto, solo asentí, parecía que las palabras nunca podrían salir de mi y cuando salían parecían lejanas y fuera de lugar, mi garganta estaba seca, las lagrimas nunca paraban, no podía sacar las imágenes de los hechos recientes de mi mente-quieres comer algo se esta haciendo un poco tarde y esta haciendo frio – me saco de mis propios pensamientos lo mire con los ojos sumergidos en el dolor de los acontecimientos pasados – a tu casa? Las palabras por fin salieron de mi , no reconocí la vos áspera que se escuchaba esa definitivamente no parecía mi voz, lo mire por primera vez y me di cuenta de que era muy hermoso tenia el cabello despeinado color café , unos ojos color avellana, sus piernas eran muy largas por supuesto el había dicho que media 1.95, su pregunta me confundió realmente no me esperaba que me invitara, - creo que tienes que comer algo para que te sientas mejor además esta haciendo frio, no voy a hacerte daño, solo quiero que te sientas mejor –sonrió después de decir esto, era una media sonrisa perfecta, se preocupaba por mi, nunca antes alguien se había preocupado así por ella, bueno excepto sus padres pero ellos no la querían mas, me despoje rápido de este ultimo pensamiento, necesitaba sentirme mejor y no hundirme mas en el dolor por lo que me pareció una buena idea ir a comer con finn, después de todo el estaba siendo muy amable y me había salvado -esta bien,-Cool ,vamos , se levanto y me tendió su mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

Entramos por la puerta principal del vestíbulo, era un muy lindo departamento, Finn me agarraba de la mano , y se sentía escalofriantemente bien, como si un calor me invadiera con su rose, me di cuenta que nos dirigíamos al elevador, hice un mohín en protesta-Que sucede me pregunto-Tengo claustrofobia Finn, me asustan los lugares pequeños, mire hacia abajo no me gustaba mostrarme vulnerable, sabia que debía estar sonriendo, lo que hizo me desconcertó ya que pensé que se reiría, me agarro con mas fuerza la mano, sin llegar a lastimarme, y comenzó a frotar el dorso de mi mano con el pulgar, lo cual sentía increíble y dijo-Yo te protejo, no te asustes , me sonrió con una media sonrisa que por alguna extraña razón me reconfortaba pero igual seguía asustada, tome una gran respiración antes de entrar al ascensor, el viaje por el elevador fue rápido y sin ningún incidente, Finn estuvo acariciando el dorso de mi mano todo el camino, eso me calmo, el abrió la puerta del apartamento a oscuras, prendió las luces dejando ver un hermoso living de paredes color canela, con un juego de sillones naturales y un televisor bastante grande en frente, estaba muy bonito decorado -ven vamos a la cocina, nos sentamos en la barra que había en la cocina - que quieres de comer, tienes hambre o que? –Si tengo mucha hambre de hecho, que me ofreces? No me había dado cuenta de cuan hambrienta estaba hasta que lo menciono -emm...Se rasco la parte posterior de la cabeza, puedo hacer pasta- Pasta esta perfecto es mi favorito-Entonces vas a decirme que te paso? Quería decirle, pero simplemente no podía poner mis recuerdos en orden, había muchos flashes de los sucedido algunos tan horribles que no quería recordarlos, en este momento no necesitaba revivir lo sucedido, necesitaba olvidarlo para que las imágenes de los acontecimientos recientes me dejaran en paz -estas realmente curioso no? no podía creer todavía lo que me había sucedido, sabia que tenia que contárselo para liberarme de la carga, me embargo un sentimiento de desesperación me abrace a si misma esperando que desapareciera, el noto mi reacción, eso me avergonzó un poco, las lagrimas fluían por mi cara- Solo si me cuentas podre ayudarte y comprenderte, asentí ya que no me creía capaz de hablar, Finn que ya había puesto a descongelar la salsa y la pasta se estaba hirviendo, se sentó a mi lado para escuchar mi relato, pero yo simplemente no pude, recordar era como revivir, las lagrimas comenzaron a salir con mas intensidad, un nudo en la garganta no me permitía hablar, sentí que Finn me abrazaba y me pasaba una mano por la espalda, eso me reconfortaba algo, pero el dolor ya se había desatado con mas furia haciendo mas daño, mis lagrimas dejaban un rastro húmedo por la camiseta de Finn ya que mi cabeza estaba apoyada en su pecho-todo va a estar bien, no te preocupes, si te pone mal no hace falta que me cuentes, yo quería contarle pero no tenia la fuerza para hacerlo, no en ese momento, me beso la cabeza lo que causo que se me erizaran los pelos- debo ir a ver la pasta, paso por delante de mis ojos para revolver la hoya que emanaba vapores por el hervor-la comida esta lista anuncio, hice un intento por sonreír, me seque las lagrimas que habían quedado en mi cara y me pare-Te ayudo a poner la mesa , el me sonrió- el comedor esta por aquí, señalo una puerta del lado derecho de la cocina, y así pusimos la mesa en silencio y luego nos sentamos en la mesa y empezamos a come- cuantos años tienes Rachel? Las imágenes iban apareciendo cada vez con menor frecuencia a medida que pasaba mas tiempo con el -23 dije con indiferencia y seguí comiendo, estar con Finn era muy fácil ya que nunca había silencios incómodos ni nada.

Terminaron la cena Finn no quería que se valla, el quería que se quede para siempre, porque todo se sentía tan bien a su alrededor. Estábamos lavando los platos Finn lavaba y yo secaba, no quería irme, La estaba pasando bien, por momentos hacia que me olvidara de lo que me había sucedido, tampoco que tuviera donde irme, no quería volver al lugar donde todo había empezado, no sola por lo menos -en que piensas me pregunto, no hacia falta que le pregunte el sabia ella estaba asustada podía ver el miedo en sus ojos, no espero a que le respondiera tiro fuerte de mi en un abrazo de oso y me susurro al oído- todo va estar bien, te lo prometo , no voy a dejar que nada malo te pase nunca mas, yo te voy a proteger, me acunaba en sus brazos mientras yo lloraba en su pecho- estoy muy asustada Finn, mis padres no me hablan desde hace años están enojados con migo porque vine aquí a New York, yo no tengo a donde ir estoy muy sola, no tengo amigos y Jesse dijo que lo lamentaría…el me hará daño de nuevo… mi voz era entrecortada por lo sollozos que ahora eran mas fuertes – puedes quedarte aquí si quieres yo tengo una pieza de mas puedes dormir ahí, después de todo yo tampoco quiero que andes por ahí sola… así que si quieres… nos sentamos en las banquetas de la cocina ya familiar, me seque las lagrimas, agradecí que no preguntara por Jesse no quería hablar sobre el, tenia que pensar con claridad sabia que esperaba mi repuesta, me estaba invitando a vivir con el? El chico mas hermoso del mundo quería vivir con migo –Finn no puedo aceptar eso, es muy amable de tu parte, pero no quiero molestar ni nada…además que pensaría tu novia si una extraña viene a vivir con su novio–No seria una carga, además los amigos se quedan en la casa de los amigos cierto? Y ellos se ayudan entre si, enserio estoy preocupado por ti y solo quiero ayudarte y no tengo novia, sonrió, pensó que de esa manera mostraría que enserio quería que se quedara –Esta bien me quedo, pero no pienso quedarme aquí gratis te ayudare con la renta, note la emoción de su rostro aunque trato de ocultarlo, no podía evitar sentirme bien cuando dijo que no tenia novia, poco a poco el dolor se iba desvaneciendo y los recuerdos se iban callando, realmente me hacia bien estar con Finn y no podía imaginar otra persona con la que quisiera estar en este momento -Te encantara vivir aquí, mañana podemos ir por tus cosas y todo, sonreí como una tonta embobada por sus ojos, simplemente no podía dejar de mirarlo son tan hermosos, hasta que logre decir -Gracias Finn-no tienes que agradecerme me dijo –No, si que tengo, eres tan amable, nadie nunca hubiera hecho algo así por mi enserio gracias-no hay de que, te mostrare tu habitación me dijo caminamos por un corredor de paredes blancas que tenían colgados unos cuadros muy bonitos , había 4 puertas, 2 de cada lado, esta es mi habitación señalo, era la primera puerta a la derecha -este es el baño dijo y me mostró la primera puerta a la izquierda y esta seria tu nueva habitación, avanzamos hasta la segunda puerta hacia la derecha, abrió la puerta, la habitación era bastante grande, con una cama grande en el medio con, las paredes eran naturales casi blancas al frente de la cama en la pared había un televisor led con repisas al costado el placar estaba ubicado a la par de la puerta , y en la otra esquina de la habitación había un tocador que tenia cajones también, y por supuesto a un costado de la cama había una mesita de noche-Es muy bonita dije y en realidad lo era no era solo una cortesía-Tu casa es muy linda añadí-Gracias, iré a traerte unas sabanas limpias ya que la cama no esta tendida y una remera mía para que duermas, no podía dejar de mirar sus ojos color avellana era tan perfecto así que balbucee una repuesta rápida-si… eso estaría genial, debo haber quedado como una tonta, me dirigí hacia la ventana solo para distraerme un poco.


	2. Midnight sun

**Este es el segundo capitulo, espero que les guste mucho! comente por favor :) **** _Glee es propiedad de Ryan Murphy y FOX. No soy dueño de los personajes, pero parte de la historia es mía y sólo mía._**

Con Finn todo resultaba ser mas fácil, olvidar era parte de esto, yo había estado en la oscuridad de una noche sin final, sin estrellas sin sol, en el momento en que Finn apareció para salvarme, fue como un sol en medio de esta terrible oscuridad, nada era lo mismo a partir de esto, me había hundido tanto en mis propios pensamientos que no me di cuenta que se estaba yendo, no quería que la tregua terminara, porque sabia que en cuanto cruzara esa puerta el peso del dolor reprimido caería con mas fuerza sobre mi, seria solo por un rato hasta que volviese, decidí distraerme con algo mas mientras el atravesaba la puerta silenciosamente, me quede mirando por la ventana que tenia una hermosa vista pero a pesar del inminente lapsus el dolor cayo sobre mi cuerpo adolorido por el pesar de la situación vivida, se abría paso despacio destruyendo todo a su alcance, quemando, pidiendo por el sol que se había ido dejando solo oscuridad sin ninguna esperanza de ser sanado, las lagrimas enardecidas acariciaban mi piel, estaba frágil y vulnerable, no quería que me viera así, pensar en que tenia que ser fuerte por el, permitía que me calme y que el dolor no avanzara mas, sentí sus pasos por el pasillo, de repente me encontraba limpiando las lagrimas delatoras de mi cara, recompuse mi postura y me deje deslumbrar por el, mi sol, cuando lo mire me regalo una de sus medias sonrisas que tanto me gustaban , entonces el calor se extendió por mi mejillas dejando un suave color rosado a su paso y mágicamente su luz se llevó todos mis pesares, pensaba que en realidad yo tendría que estar mal, pero estando a su lado parecía que nada podía dañarme, ni siquiera Jesse, le devolví la sonrisa, pero no fue tan sincera como pretendía que fuera ya que el dolor seguía aquí como un recordatorio constante, si bien estaba sofocado por la presencia de Finn, seguía ahí, creía que nada iba a poder llevárselo, esta seria una larga noche –Te gusto la vista ehh ? me pregunto, lo que me trajo a la realidad, sentía mi garganta seca, por lo que traje y asentí rápidamente- déjame que te ayude, me sonrió de nuevo mientras tendíamos la cama note que me observaba mucho, esto hizo que me sonrojara terminamos rápido –Te traje una remera para que uses de pijama y toallas limpias por si quieres bañarte, le sonreí -Gracias, dejo las cosas sobre la cama, lo mire suspicaz parecía estar dudando de algo –Estaré en mi cuarto si me necesitas, me dijo, bacilo un poco mas hasta se acerco y me dio un beso en la mejilla, sentí el calor corre por mi cara en respuesta al rose de sus labios en mi piel haciendo que se formaran mariposas en mi estomago, sentía un cosquilleo en el lugar donde sus labios habían estado, haciendo que deseara mas, mas que ese simple pero perfecto beso en la mejilla, sonreí como una tarada y se fue, el beso me dejo atontada, lastima que duro solo unos segundo porque en cuanto el dejo el cuarto todo desapareció y volví al antiguo estado de desesperación pero estando algo sofocado, agarre la remera y me dirigí hacia el baño para bañarme ya que lo necesitaba urgente, El agua caliente iba relajando cada uno de mis músculos, me sentía sucia, quería lavar todos estos recuerdos, pero por más que jabonara y jabonara mi cuerpo siguió teniendo la horrible sensación de la cercanía de aquel hombre que tanto daño había causado. Estando sola y sabiendo que Finn no podría verme o escucharme, rompí con la barrera que sofocaba todos los malos sentimientos, estos comenzaron a aflorar con rapidez, La ira hacia Jesse, por lo que me había hecho, tristeza y el dolor ya mencionado, vergüenza de contar lo pasado, miedo de que el me encontrar y terminara con mi vida como había amenazado anteriormente, mi cuerpo se estremeció ante este ultimo pensamiento, recordar el arma que sostenía con sus rudas manos y la ferocidad con la que me miraba como si yo fuese su presa y el fuera el cazador. Las vivas imágenes de los hechos acontecidos perturbaban mi mente, respirar se hacia cada vez mas difícil, el miedo se hacia presente en la habitación y se reía de mi descaradamente el aire se hacia mas espeso, esto era como cuando en un día de mucho sol sales al exterior y cuando luego entras en un lugar cerrado sin sol, todo se ve borroso ya que estaba deslumbrada por la luz de este astro, eso exacto me sucedía a mi, había estado en una profunda oscuridad luego llego Finn (el sol) y cuando el se fue a dormir ya no tenia nada que me alumbre y solo caí aun mas en la oscuridad. Todo se veía borroso ahora y las sombras imprecisas se apoderaban de mí. No había querido pensar en esto, era como si mi mente hubiese estado protegiéndome lo mas que pudo, pero al ver los moretones desparramados en distintos lugares de mi cuerpo, que solo convertían a lo sucedido en realidad una realidad perversa y cruel que me había marcado de por vida, era difícil no recordar. El dolor físico y mental me invadía, mi pecho dolía, sentía una opresión que no me permitía respirar, Sabia que lo superaría porque era una persona fuerte, pero este era momento de duelo. Me obligue a terminar de bañarme ya que no tenia caso que me siguiera quedando aquí, Cuando Salí de la ducha, me seque y me cambie con la remera de Finn, era muy linda de un hermoso azul, con letras en blanco que decían _"Just do it"_ , me la puse me quedaba como un vestido pero era bien cómoda, tenia su olor lo que notablemente me relajo y me hacia sentir segura, me dirigí hacia mi nueva habitación y me recosté en la cama, teniendo miedo de cerrar mis ojos, apague la luz de la mesita de noche quedando el cuarto a oscuras, perdí en mi intento de mantenerme despierta…

...todo estaba oscuro no sabía dónde me encontraba por más que mirara para todos lado no podía ver nada, inesperadamente escuche un tiro detrás de mí, me asusto, gire mi cabeza para lograr ver de dónde provenía y en ese instante fue en el aquel extraño sueño empezó a ser una pesadilla, él estaba ahí parado con su mirada aterrorizarte riéndose de mí, era Jesse, comencé acorrer lo más fuerte que podía, no podía ver nada, cuando note que se estaba acercando demasiado comencé a gritar lo más fuerte que podía, mis pulmones dolían, sentía el sudor y las lagrimas correr por mi rostro, pero no importaba ya nada importaba porque este era mi fin, y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo gritaba aún más de repente me encontraba en la misma calle de donde Finn me había salvado hoy, FINN… FINN… comencé a llamarlo con desesperación y necesidad de que estuviera allí para aliviarlo todo… SÁLVAME POR FAVOR! Parecía no estar ahí… nadie parecía estar ahí era yo sola contra el hombre que me había hecho tanto daño, enfrentándome al destino inexorable de morir sin culpa alguna.

Finn POV

Me desperté bruscamente al escuchar los gritos, gritos de pánico prevenían de la habitación de Rachel, pensé que estaría teniendo una pesadilla me sentí realmente mal, que podía haberle pasado para que este así, al pensarlo me corrió un escalofrió por la columna, no podía concebir en mi mente que alguien le hiciera daño era tan pequeña y frágil, entonces los gritos surgieron de nuevo esta vez ella gritaba mi nombre, rápidamente me levante de la cama y comencé mi camino hacia su cuarto, entre intentando no hacer mucho ruido, ella estaba tendida en la cama las sabanas estaban en el suelo por los movimientos involuntarios que realizaba su cuerpo para despertarla de la horrible pesadilla que debería estar teniendo, me acerque hasta su cama, todavía se quejaba, la tape lo mejor que pude, le limpie unas lagrimas que salían descontroladamente de su cara aun dormida, se despertó con el rose, puede ver el miedo correr por sus ojos- que sucede cariño? Le toque una de sus mejillas para reconfortarla, seguía llorando – solo… un mal … sueño me dijo , entrecortadamente, cuando yo era pequeño y tenia una pesadilla mi mama cantaba para que pudiera dormir, eso siempre me hacia sentir mejor, así que me decidí a hacer eso me senté en la cama a la par de ella y como era muy grande entrabamos perfectamente los dos empecé a tocar su cabello y se acostó en mi pecho – te puedes quedar conmigo, no creo que pueda dormir sola hoy? me dijo pude percibir el pánico en su rostro, asentí rápidamente bese su cabeza solo porque me moría por hacerlo de nuevo y comencé a cantar "I'll stand by you" me encantaba esta canción a mitad de la canción los sollozos cesaron y ya estaba medio dormida, su cara se llenó de una nueva paz estaba feliz de poder ayudarla a estar mejor, termine la canción y me abrazo armando con sus brazos una fuerte presa en mi cintura y se acomodó mejoren mi pecho, se sentía tan natural era como si ella perteneciera a mis brazos encajábamos perfectamente el uno con el otro, la abrace también y me sumergí de nuevo en mis sueños.

Rachel POV

Me desperté sintiéndome mejor, aún estaba en los brazos de Finn y él estaba en los míos los abrace más fuerte hundí mi cara en su pecho y aspire su aroma, era tan delicioso, sentí su dulce beso en mi cabeza sabia que era tiempo de levantarme pero si hubiese podido me hubiera quedado ahí para siempre, rodé en la cama para darle lugar a que se levantara, paso su mano por mi espalda- Como te sientes? Esta pregunta me desconcertó y todo lo que sucedió anoche vino a mi memoria, la pesadilla su canción, su abraso, su dulce y perfecta voz de Ángel, todo como si lo estuviera viviendo de nuevo… me apresure a contestarle para que no pensara que seguía mal- bien, gracias por quedarte conmigo sonrió con su media sonrisa que me encantaba, sabía que era sincera le agradaba estar conmigo sonreí también solo porque su sonrisa me ponía feliz- que linda sonrisa tienes me dijo al instante me ruborice mire hacia abajo por la vergüenza-gracias, suspire –tiempo del desayuno! Iré a prepararlo me dijo asentí seguía avergonzada cuando se fue pase al baño pero no me cambie la remera de Finn ya que así estaba muy cómoda, Salí del baño para dirigirme a la cocina y sentí un riquísimo olor a café y panqueques, cuando Finn me vio aparecer me pregunto si quería café le dije que sí, porque yo amaba el café, tome un sorbo de la taza – emm… esta delicioso finn son los mejores panqueques que eh probado, enserio son muy buenos, sonreí un poco – Gracias, luego de desayunar, me miro de arriba abajo, y que te cambies iremos por tus cosas te parece?- termine de un solo trago mi café sonreí y le dije- estaré lista en un momento, se rio- para una mujer eso es como 2 horas estaré viendo la televisión me dijo y Salí riéndome, estando con Finn todo era más fácil reírme, hasta por momentos olvidarme de lo sucedido la otra noche, que había quedado tan lejano, pero no fue solo ayer, y ahora tendría que ir a enfrentarlo, enfrentar lo que me había sucedido caminar por los mismo lugares, mi respiración se estaba volviendo agitada, me encerré en la habitación y me senté en el suelo, Las lágrimas descontroladas corrían por mi rostro mojando mi ropa, solo esperaba que Jesse no se encontrara allí, me levante no quería que Finn me encontrara así, hasta ahora no había vuelto a preguntar qué fue lo que me paso, pero estaba segura de que lo haría de nuevo y después de todo creía que se merecía una explicación él había sido mi Ángel salvador , así que me cambie lo más rápido que pude a pesar de la aversión y salí de la habitación para afrontar la verdad…


	3. It's all coming back to me now

Capítulo3: It's all coming back to me now

Intente que no se notara que estuve llorando, al parecer no se dio cuenta ya que no me pregunto nada- Lista? Me dijo con una risa divertida- súper lista mentí la verdad era que estaba muy asustada, la adrenalina corría por mi cuerpo mi corazón latía desbocado, puede ver en su rostro que me estaba analizando – y en menos de dos horas, agregue esto para que se disiparan sus dudas él tenía que creer que estaba bien, esta tenía que ser mi mejor actuación, se rio de mi afirmación y me dijo – está bien, vamos por el auto, hice un mohín en protesta porque seguramente tendríamos que ir por el ascenso de nuevo- ehh, tranquila iremos por las escaleras

Me abrazo, me pareció increíble que en tan poco tiempo ya me conociera y así salimos bajamos la escalera y llegamos a la cochera donde estaba su Mercedes benzSl 500 color negro guardado, abrió la puerta del vehículo para mí, lo cual fue muy caballeresco de su parte, sentí como el calor llegaba a mis mejillas y se ponían de una tonalidad rosada, por lo que me sumergí rápido en su interior rogué porque no notara que estaba ruborizada, fue inútil porque cuando se sentó a mi par ya se estaba riendo de mi-Porque te sonrojas? Me pregunto como si no fuese obvio dude en responderle pero lo hice sino seria descortés-Porque me abriste la puerta, me sonroje aún más me sentía como una tonta chicha de secundaria -y nadie lo había hecho por mi antes, me costó admitirlo pero era veradad nadie había sido tan amable como lo era Finn conmigo-Veo que no conociste ningún caballero- Tienes razón coincidí, pensé que Jesse no era lo que se llama un caballero ni siquiera se acercaba a lo humano después de lo que me hizo, un temblor recorrió mi medula espinal haciéndome tiritar, mi corazón se llenó de una angustia ya conocida, me abrace fuerte para mantener todo en su lugar ya q sentí que podría romperme en el mismo instante en que pensé en él, use toda la fuerza que poseía para no ponerme a llora, Finn pareció percatarse de mi estado- Lo siento si dije algo malo, hizo una de esas medias sonrisas para inspírame confianza y demostrarme que estaba siendo sincero, yo ya sabía que estaba siendo sincero el nunca sería capaz de herirme o al menos eso creía yo- No está bien no dijiste nada malo fue solo que… lo deje inconcluso no podía terminarlo, ni poner en palabras lo que me sucedía así que solo calle y el comprendió mi silencio, por dentro agradecía que fuera así no tenías ganas de explicarle tampoco quería decirle que no podía explicarle de nuevo, me recosté sobre el respaldo del asiento puso la radio y comenzó a tararear al compás de la música para luego comenzar a cantar esto me relajo bastante, comencé a divagar en la laguna de mi mente, pensé en que me podría llegar a encontrar cuando llegara a lo que una vez fue mi hogar donde me sentía segura y luego paso a convertirse en la sede del infierno, como sería mi reacción, Finn se percataría de lo que estaba sucediendo? Pensé que sí, no era tonto sabía que se daría cuenta al ver mi reacción, percibía que esto no iba a ser bueno ya que todo volvería a mí en cuento pisáramos mi casa, el viaje fue corto ya que el departamento no quedaba a más de 5 calles del suyo estaciono el auto en la puerta y se bajó a abrirme la puerta me tendió su mano para que pudiese bajarme cuando Salí del auto me abraso lo más fuerte que pudo- Si no quieres hacer esto puedo ir yo solo, me dices que necesitas que te traiga, me dijo sin romper nuestro abraso,- no está bien, y con esto nos adentramos en el lugar que una vez llame hogar, subimos las escaleras ya que vivía en el primer piso, cada paso nos acercaba más al espacio donde mi paz fue irrumpida, mis pies casi no me respondían lo único que me daba fuerzas para seguir subiendo era que finn estaba a mi lado, sin él nunca hubiese podido, llegamos hasta la puerta que recitaba 1B, estaba hiperventilando el miedo se hacía presente no solo en mi rostro sino por todo mi cuerpo era como un constante recuerdo de lo sucedido me temblaban tanto las manos que apenas pude abrir la puerta, cuando entramos para mi alivio él no se encontraba allí, parecía que no había estado desde el incidente ya que todo estaba tal cual lo había dejado el viernes por la noche, finn me paso la mano por la espalada salte un poco en respuesta a su contacto igual que la primera noche, pero este me dio el valor suficiente para entrar, el caminaba de tras de mi-Puedes sentarte aquí si quiere yo iré por mi cosas no te aseguro que será rápido asi que si quieres puedes ver la televisión , no reconocí mi voz al principio, la estaba fingiendo para que no se notara el miedo, ya que mi actuación tenía que ser lo más creíble posible- segura que no quieres que te acompañe, sabía que el percibía mi estado de ánimo, me maldecí por ser tan trasparente justo en el momento que no tenía que serlo, tendría que mentirle de nuevo, por lo menos hasta que esté lista para contarle la verdad- no, está bien, volveré aquí cuando termine de empacar todo, yo no quiero que te aburras, sonreí para agregarle credibilidad no se lo creyó pude verlo en su rostro pero acepto creí que pensaría que yo quería mi espacio y me pareció bien que me lo dejara, después de todo no quería que me viese cuando entrara al cuarto, camine hasta mi habitación parecía que estuviese caminado hacia la guillotina y el verdugo me estuviese esperando ahí adentro, mis manos sudaban mucho y mi corazón latía desbocadamente parecía que se saldría de mi corazón en cualquier momento, en este momento me sentía peligrosamente vulnerable, mis pies se sentían muy pesados me estaba costando caminar, el aire no era suficiente estaba jadeando, al llegar a la puerta, no aguantaba la angustia que sopesaba en salir afuera y ya que estaba lejos del punto de vista de Finn la deje aflorar, como el agua estancada sigue su caudal luego de haber sido liberada, todos los sentimientos retenidos caían sobre mí, las lágrimas ya rosaban mi rostro y caían sobre el suelo, el pomo de la puerta estaba frió cuando lo toque con las yemas de mis dedos dude en abrirla pero sabía que debía hacerlo era ahora o nunca, prefería nunca pero no era una cobarde tenía que hacerlo tenía que afrontar la verdad aunque todo estuviese volviendo hacia mi ahora, entre y todo estaba tal cual lo había dejado, la cama estaba revuelta, hasta el lapicero que utilice para golpear a Jesse estaba tirado en el mismo lugar, inclusive su aroma persistía, esto me destrozo todo volvía a mí de la peor manera era como si estuviese viviéndolo de nuevo, tenía la piel de gallina me dolía todo el cuerpo, me acosté en el suelo en posición fetal, solo podía llorar la soledad de ese momento me invadía, el piso estaba mojado por mis lágrimas, sentía un frió que me llenaba por dentro por fuera , respirar se volvía cada vez más difícil, era como si no hubiese suficiente aire en el mundo que pudiese llenar mis pulmones, luchaba con esa oscuridad que intentaba apoderarse de mi tenía que volver a la realidad, cada caricia, cada beso, cada golpe hacían acto de presencia en mi memoria como si fuesen cuchillos que se clavaban en mi cuerpo provocando un dolor inmenso en cada lugar que él me había tocado, besado o golpeado, el dolor estaba haciendo un nuevo baile dentro de mi piel dentro de mis huesos, su aroma solo me hacía revivir los hechos con aun más intensidad, parecía que él estaba todavía aquí quitándome la ropa a la fuerza, en mi cabeza resonaban sus palabras crueles …_ningún otro te va a querer como yo te quiero, si ni tus padres te aguantaron_…_ esto es todo tu culpa, tú me obligaste a llegar hasta este punto_…_eres tan imperfecta pero gracias por regalarme este placer _… mi cuerpo daba grandes sacudidas intentando sacarme del estado de shock, inútilmente, el tenía razón era fea y nadie podría quererme jamás, estaba sola en este mundo total y completamente sola,Jesse me lo había arrebatado todo mi casa, mi felicidad, mi virginidad, mi alegría, mis ganas de cantar, TODO… hasta mis amigos se habían alejado de mi porque decían que él era violento y como una tonta no les creí, ya ni finn iba a querer acercarse a mí por su culpa, en ese momento me acorde que él estaba aquí había olvidado su presencia, luche con más fuerza para evadir la oscuridad que me abrasaba, cuando logre salir de las rudas manos de las sombras, no sabía si habían pasado horas, minutos o incluso podrían haber pasado días, cuando escuche unos pasos acercarse hacia donde estaba, no tenía fuerza para moverme así que no lo hice, me quede allí inmovilizada por el pánico, era presa de los recuerdos que invadían mi alma, como podía haberme sucedido esto, acaso todo lo malo tenía que sucederme, en este mismo instante escuche entrar alguien a la habitación rogaba porque no fuese Jesse-O por Dios… RACHEL! Estas bien me escuchas… su voz se sentía lejana como si estuviese en otro lado pero la reconocí enseguida, era como si la conociera desde siempre, sentí el calor de su cuerpo abrasar el mío que estaba frio y sudoroso, agradecí su contacto, era raro que quisiera que alguien volviera a tocarme luego de lo que me sucedió, pero con él era distinto ya que yo anhelaba su contacto todo el tiempo, sus manos acariciaban mi rostro- estas helada, se sacó su campera y me tapo, mientras me acunaba en sus brazos, coloque mi cabeza en su pecho y solloce aúnmás-Estas bien? Me refiero físicamente te duele algo? Como no estaba en condiciones de responder negué con la cabeza, suspiro un poco de alivio seguro que creyó que algo grave me había pasado. Y de repente me encontraba en el aire, y me di cuenta de que él me había alzado y caminaba hacia la sala me sentí de dos maneras primero avergonzada de que él me hubiese encontrado así tan destruida y segundo tan protegida y querida como no me sentía desde que era pequeña y mis padres corrían a mi auxilio siempre y ahuyentaban a los monstruos de mi armario, me coloco en el sillón con suma delicadeza agarrando mi cabeza para que esta no se golpeara- iré a traerte un poco de agua, me sentía un poco mareada y no entendía nada cuando volvió ya me había sentado y me había compuesto un poco- aquí tienes, me dijo y se sentó a mi lado me miraba preocupado mientras me bebía de un solo trago el vaso de agua que amablemente trajo para mí, me sentía abrumada, le debía una explicación era el momento preciso de afrontar todo y sacarlo para afuera, pero tenía miedo, miedo de que le diera asco estar cerca mío o de que solo me dejara estar a su lado por lastima, termine de tragar y lo mire directo a los ojos, pareció que la angustia que sentía en ese instante se hacía presente en mis ojos ya que me abraso fuerte, intente serenarme lo más posible, entonces me deshice de su abrazo, no porque quisiera sino porque tenía que ir a empacar mis cosas y salir volando de aquí lo más rápido posible, y me levante para ir hacia el cuarto, no sabía que finn me seguía hasta q escuche sus pasos detrás de mí… me di la vuelta para decirle que podía hacerlo sola, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo me miro paciente y me dijo –Ni pienses que voy a dejarte sola allí de nuevo, yo te acompaño, empacaremos juntos tus cosas y luego nos irnos para nuestra casa, dijo muy convincente y como podía negarle si había dicho "Nuestra casa" esas simples 2 palabras lograron que por un instante me olvidase de todos mis pesares -asentí, y nos encaminamos hacia la habitación me tomo de la mano, y eso me hizo sentir mucho mejor, empezamos a guardar todas mis pertenecías en unas cajas que traje del lavadero, el obviamente estaba atento hacia mi conducta en todo momento, y si estaba mal me sentía de la mismas manera que la primera vez que entre a este cuarto pero había una gran diferencia esta vez, esa diferencia la hacía finn, con su sola presencia ya lograba que me pudiera mantener en pie y poder así empacar las cosas, terminamos rápido ya que dos par de manos pueden más que un solo par, y llevamos con facilidad las cosas hasta el auto, solo necesitamos hacer 3 viajes ya que no tenía muchas cosas, llegamos a nuestra casa, me encantaba decirlo así, el viaje fue silencioso , es más no hablamos mientras empacábamos mis cosas, sabía que algo le sucedía, lo deje pasar solo por el hecho de que no quería de que llegase el momento en que me preguntara sobre lo sucedido la otra noche, subir las cosas al departamento era más difícil ya que vivíamos en el 5° piso y había que usar el ascensor ya que no podíamos ir por las escaleras con las cajas, me esperaban 3 largos viajes en ascensor ya que podríamos bajar por las escaleras, al menos yo lo haría, bajamos del auto y me fui directo a la parte trasera para empezar a sacar las cajas y mi valija- Que estás haciendo? Lo mire atónita- empezando a sacar las cosas para subirlas, se rio de mí y yo como no podía ser de otra manera me puse colorada- nosotros no las subiremos son muchas y sé que no te gusta el elevador- no? Y entonces que se subirán solas? Le agregue un toque especial de ironía- nosotros no, pero contrate a unas personas para que nos ayudaran a subirlas asi que ellos llegaran después del mediodía y las subirán eso nos dará tiempo suficiente para almorzar y para que me respondas algunas preguntas estoy realmente muy curioso. Sabía que este momento llegaría él quería las explicaciones que yo no quería darle, porque era muy doloroso recordar y porque realmente tenía miedo de su reacción, necesitaba tiempo para pensar en que decirle o como decirle- en que piensas? Interrumpió mi monologo interior, - eres muy curioso, no? Se rio de esto – solo cuando algo me interesa y tú a decir verdad eres muy interesante, sonreí con una de esas sonrisas mías que iluminan el mundo, pareció gustarle porque también sonrió- eres tan linda cuando sonríes me dijo y al instante me ruborice – Vamos? Asentí y nos encaminamos al departamento fuimos por las escaleras porque no había modo de que yo me subiera al ascensor en este estado, solo me alteraría más, cuando llegamos por fin a la puerta que decía 5°A, el abrió y entramos-Iré a hacer el almuerzo, apenas las palabras salieron de su boca lo interrumpí-No, cocinare yo, necesitaba una distracción urgente y esta era mi perfecta oportunidad- está bien estaré aquí viendo la televisión si me necesitas – ok, habiendo dicho esto me retire hacia la cocina y me dispuse a cocinar, comencé haciendo croquetas de espinaca para mí, luego adobé una carne y la puse al horno con papas para Finn, habiendo terminado esto hice un pan de banana para el postre, cuando termine me di cuenta de que me quedaba mucho tiempo de sobra, no quería afrontar la verdad, inhale profundamente y me retire de la cocina para adentrarme en el living donde me esperaba Finn. Me senté a su lado, y espere a que el cuestionario empezara, cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia, me miro directo a los ojos, la curiosidad brillaba en sus ojos, el dolor empezaba su danza maligna y destructiva dentro mío, sin hacer falta que él me digiera nada, lo solté de golpe porque ya no aguantaba mas- Me violo, y luego me quiso acecinar para evitar que dijera algo, no quería ver su cara seguro que le estaba dando asco en este momento.


	4. She will be loved

**Holaa! este es mi cuarto capitulo, espero con muchas ganas que les guste como estoy muy emocionada por la repuesta q esta teniendo mi historia voy a subir otro capitulo mas tarde :)) recuerden que acepto criticas y consejos _Glee es propiedad de Ryan Murphy y FOX. No soy dueño de los personajes, pero parte de la historia es mía y sólo mía._**

Flashback (Rachel POV) Viernes

_Estaba sentada en el sillón del living viendo la televisión sin realmente prestar mucha atención, las figuras se movían indefinidamente por la pantalla y el sonido era monótono, tenia muchas cosas en que pensar, Jesse se había ido, por fin me liberaba de el, de sus gritos, de sus ofensas, pero lo mas importante era que me liberaba de sus golpes, hace solo 2 meces que vivíamos juntos y ya había ido a parar al hospital 3 veces, pero esta ultima fue la gota que rebalso el vaso, ya que estuve internada 5 días, las enfermeras preguntaban, obvio que preguntaban que me había sucedido había tenido una contusión por los golpes de la cabeza contra el suelo y había moretones de color violeta oscuro casi negro por varias portes de mi cuerpo, solo a una le conté la verdad, porque era la que mas estaba conmigo y ella me recomendó que lo echara, las lagrimas comenzaron a formarse en mi rostro sentía como humedecían de a poco mi rostro, entonces lo eche y rompí con el, hoy vendría a buscar sus cosas para irse para siempre, estaba asustada por su reacción pero a decir verdad no parecía estar de mal humor cuando hable con el, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el ruido de la puerta al abrirse, entro hecho una fiera cerro la puerta a sus espaldas, el peligro inminente se podía tantear en el aire, de repente se me nublo la mente por el miedo, estaba en estado de shock , se acerco hasta mi con su aterradora mirada, instintivamente Salí corriendo hacia el baño, me encerré allí rogue porque se llevara sus cosas y se fuera, las lagrimas corrían aun mas por mi rostro, estaba tan asustada, tenia un nudo en mi estomago, sabia que lo peor se avecinaba, escuche pasos, me abrace las rodillas con mas fuerza y salte del susto cuando dijo- Sal por las buenas o entro y te saco por las malas, sabia lo que significaba esto, tenia que salir, pero de que valía salir y enfrentarme a el si de igual modo esto iba a terminar en tragedia, no podía moverme del miedo, rompió la puerta del baño para entrar, me alzo para sacarme de allí comencé a gritar para me bajara, pero no lo hizo, me llevo hasta el cuarto y me tiro en la cama me sujeto lo mas fuerte que pudo , mientras yo luchaba inútilmente contra el, me coloco una cinta en la boca para que no gritara, estaba en shock el dulce chico de la universidad que parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas, estaba por hacerme el peor de los daños, parecía estar disfrutándolo, porque sonreía, entonces comenzó a besarme desaforadamente, sus besos se prolongaban más y más, y yo me sentía en la sede del mismísimo infierno, lloraba por montones -No llores, o que acaso no lo estás disfrutando?…me dijo, se rió sonoramente, luchaba, luchaba por liberarme de el, para que no siguiera, pero el era mucho mas fuerte que yo, en este momento sentí que lo pero se avecinaba y no tenia escapatoria, comenzó a besar mi cuello, sentía asco por el, me causaba repugnancia, las lagrimas seguían saliendo de mi las desesperación se estaba apoderando de mi ya no tenia tiempo, tenia que encontrar una escapatoria, pero no, el tenia razón cuando decía que yo era débil, que era imperfecta -Tú buscaste que fuera de esta manera, si hubieses accedido antes, esta sería una noche muy romántica…empezó a sacarme la ropa, me saco el pijama primero y quede en mi ropa interior únicamente, comenzó a tocar mi cuerpo nuevamente mientras gemía de placer, rogaba por morir, se sentía como las mismísima mierda, una única pregunta resonaba en mi cabeza, ¿Acaso no había sufrido lo suficiente ya? _

_- luego me dio una mirada llena de lujuria, paso sus manos por mi espalda y desabrocho mi corpiño y comenzó a tocar y besar mi senos, el dolor interminable comenzó a quemar en las partes donde el besaba o tocaba, podía sentir como sus labios rosaban por mi piel al descubierto dejando moretones, el dolor se abría paso dentro mío y escavaba su propio lugar para quedarse y reinar, sentía un hueco en mi pecho, como si me faltara el alma, algunas veces me mordía también, se dispuso a quitarme la última prenda que me quedaba, metió un par de veces sus dedos dentro mío, comencé a temblar y luego estaba adentro mío, me dolía fisica y mentalmente, dolía como la mismísima mierda, era como si un cuchillo estuviera rasgando todo a su paso, me tenia agarrada por los brazos, y me dijo …ningún otro te va a querer como yo te quiero, si ni tus padres te aguantaron… esto es todo tu culpa, tu me obligaste a llegar hasta este punto… Salió de mí, estaba pérdida no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado, el dolor físico se calmo un poco cuando salió de mi, bajo de la cama y se coloco sus pantalones y camisa, se dirigió hacia la puerta y se fue, su olor rondaba por todas partes, estaba tan espantada, me sentía tan sola y el dolor pulsante no ayudaba, me obligue a mi misma a levantarme y vestirme lista para huir de este infierno, moverse se hacia difícil con el molesto dolor entre mis entrepiernas, saque la primera ropa que encontré en mi placar, no había forma de que me pusiera la otra ropa de nuevo, me cambie y agarre mi i-Phone recordándome solamente que estaba sola y no tenia a quien llamar para solicitar ayuda, mis nervios aumentaban porque no tenia un plan diseñado para escaparme, escuche pasos me asuste muchísimo agarre el lapicero de madera que tenia en mi escritorio, entro pero no se fijo en que yo tenia el lapicero en la mano, me agarro fuerte y me empujo contra la pared-me miro directo a los ojos y me dijo ….No creas que vas a tener tiempo de contarle a alguien, si logras salir de esto y se lo dices a alguien algo peor que esto te ocurrirá, sonrió con malicia y una risa sarcástica salió de sus labios, aunque no creo que salgas…mire hacia abajo y note que tenia una pistola, tendría que eliminarme, los sabia, en ese mismo momento lo patee entre las piernas, se agacho por el dolor y le pegue con el lapicero lo mas fuerte que pude en la cabeza cayo al piso, sabia que no duraría mucho, el me daría caza hasta encontrarme y matarme. Salí corriendo cuando llegue afuera el aire puro me golpeo en la cara, era de noche ya, comencé a correr lo mas rápido que podía escuche a alguien corre atrás mío también, era el no había otra opción…._

Fin de Flashback…

Coloque mi cara entre mis manos, las imágenes de lo sucedido vagaban por mi mente y me desgarraban por dentro, sentí unos brazos cuidadosos aferrándose a mi cuerpo en un abrazo acogedor, deje que me invadiera, me acomode en su pecho y llore, me paso sus manos por mi cabello y levante el rostro viéndolo, su rostro no demostraba asco, demostraba algún sentimiento confuso que no pude determinar en ese momento ya que mi mente estaba aturdida por la belleza de sus ojos, la habitación se lleno de una intensidad y la electricidad corría por todo mi cuerpo haciendo que quisiera besarlo….

Finn pov

…Su pelo era tan suave como me imaginaba que sería tocarlo, pero tocarlo fue un error, no podía permitirme eso, porque si no estaría cada vez más enamorado de ella sin poder hacer nada contra eso, nuestros rostros quedaron a la misma altura, me derretí en sus profundos ojos color chocolate, sentía una corriente que llenaba la habitación, justo cuando ya no podía más de las ganas de besarla corrió su rostro, me sentía tan impotente, ella tendría que ser amada, no era justo lo que le había pasado solo de pensar que ese Jesse se había atrevido a tocarla me hizo dar ganas de ir y molerlo a golpes, pasaron por mi cabeza varias formas de hacerle sufrir, ese jesse era una mierda, merecía estar preso, era una escoria, tenia que aclarar mi mente, ahora necesitaba todas mis capacidades para calmar a Rachel, era ella la que me necesitaba ahora, tan pequeña y frágil en mis brazos la abrase con mas fuerza, no tenia ni idea de que decir o hacer en ese momento pero sabia que estar ahí para ella, seria de gran ayuda, su cabello olía maravilloso, tenerla en mis brazos se sentía de la mejor manera, seguía llorando lo cual me preocupaba – yo estoy aquí no tienes que preocuparte … habiendo dicho esto comencé a balancearme lentamente , como arrullándola y acariciaba su cabello, pero ni así los sollozos cesaban –Tengo miedo, finn, el dijo que si le contaba a alguien me ocurriría algo mucho peor, a este punto su voz era un apenas audible susurro su dolor era visible su rostro demostraba lo asustada que estaba, dolía verla así –Rach yo creo que tendrías que denunciarlo con la policía, pareció tensarse de repente, me miro –no puedo, su voz se apagaba –Me asusta… su rostro se lleno de lagrimas nuevamente –En este momento deberías estar odiándome –Yo? Odiarte nunca! Porque dices eso? La abrace con mas fuerza, yo no la odiaba como ella podía pensar eso –Porque lloro mucho… era natural como no iba a estar llorando luego de lo que le sucedió –No te preocupes yo no te odio, te prometo que siempre que tengas ganas de llorar estaré aquí para consolarte, sonrió con esa sonrisa que lo iluminaba todo –Eres muy dulce, seguía creyendo que ella tenia que denunciarlo pero no hablaría mas del tema por ahora ella parecía realmente atormentada ya.

Rachel POV.

Definitivamente este era el chico mas dulce del mundo, era tan atento conmigo, me sentía aliviada de haberle contado lo sucedido, hacia que me sienta un poco mejor, pensaba que el dolor en algún momento se iría o solo quedaría como un mal recuerdo, que seria como el luto, cuando alguien muere tu solo necesitas unos días o unas semanas, para asimilar lo sucedido y seguir adelante, y con el tiempo el dolor desaparece casi por completo. Estaba envuelta por lo brazos de finn, mi piel ardía en llamas en los lugares que el rozaba trazando pequeños círculos en mis brazos. Tenia muchas cosas en las que pensar asique estuvimos en silencio por un rato. El tenia razón yo debía denunciar a Jesse en la policía por lo que me había hecho, sabia que si el estaba a mi lado podría mantener la calma, de repente me acorde del almuerzo –Tienes hambre ya?, comenzó a reírse- si a decir verdad, tengo mucha hambre, me reí también porque justo en el momento en que dijo esto su estomago gruño- esta bien, voy a ver si ya esta lista tu carne, llegue a la cocina y me fije, le faltaba muy poquito asique me dispuse a poner la mesa y cuando estuvo todo listo saque la carne y metí en el horno el pan de banana para que se fuera haciendo, serví cada comida en su respectivo plato, los lleve a la mesa y llame a finn para que se sentaran a comer-hiciste todo esto?, sonreí un poco finn miraba la comida con la boca abierta- Si , no es nada…Dije nos sentamos y comenzamos a comer – esto esta delicioso!... no paraba de repetir y esto hacia que me sonrojara- Esto me hace pensar en algo... Dijo divertido y misterioso al mismo tiempo –Ahh si? En que? Me recorrió el rostro con los ojos-No se si decírtelo….-Vamos Finn dime… le dije pareciendo infantil, lo mire con cara suplicante, se rio de mi -Bueno… empezó entrecortadamente y se rascaba la parte posterior de la cabeza-Emm… este…, te lo diré de una, yo creo que eres perfecta, se sonrojo y yo también lo hice, sentí húmedo mi rostro, estaba llorando,solo que esta vez no eran lágrimas de tristeza de eso estaba segura pero no entendía porque lloraba, estábamos sentados a la par, seco mis lagrimas con sus dedos-No llores, recogió mi rostro entre sus manos- Mírame, yo enserio creo que eres hermosa y totalmente perfecta en todos los aspectos, sus ojos delataban la sinceridad de las palabras pronunciadas, nunca me habían dicho algo así, en este momento mi estomago estaba lleno de mariposas, era difícil que no gustara de el cuando se portaba de esta manera, pero no podía enamorarme de el, porque, que pasaría si me equivoco de nuevo, o si el no siente lo mismo por mi, todo se arruinaría y en este punto yo no podía estar lejos de el, ya que ayudaba a que el dolor se fuera- Porque lloras? Me pregunto su mirada era intensa, al principio no sabia que responderle, pero luego de pensarlo un poco lo supe- Porque me hace feliz que pienses eso… y es solo que nadie nunca me había dicho algo así y fue tan lindo Gracias! Las palabras fluyeron con rapidez y me sorprendí al notar cuan verdaderas eran –No tienes porque agradecer solo estaba siendo sincero, luego de haber dicho esto me un beso en la mejilla, que se sintió tan especial como el del día anterior, las mariposas de mi estomago aumentaron, y me lleno de una felicidad que no sentía desde hace tanto tiempo, mi corazón latía como loco. Estuvimos en silencio todo el almuerzo, yo porque por un lado estaba mas aliviada ya que el no me había rechazado como yo pensaba que sucedería y por otro lado el momento era perfecto así la electricidad corría por mi cuerpo haciendo que sintiera unas ganas locas de que su suave piel estuviera en contacto con la mía una vez mas. Estábamos terminando el almuerzo cuando llego hasta el comedor el inconfundible olor a pan de banana-Pan de banana? Pregunto arqueando la ceja y rompiendo el tranquilo y cómodo silencio, sonreí un poco y asentí ya que tenia la boca llena con mi último bocado- Iré a sacarlo del horno, pero va a estar muy caliente y tendrás que esperara para probarlo.

…..

Luego de muchas rebanadas de pan de banana llegaron las cajas con mis pertenencias, fui a mi nueva habitación para acomodarlo todo, finn me estaba ayudando a cargar las cajas tan pesadas hasta la habitación –No te molesta, si salgo un rato necesito ir a comprar algunas cosas, me pregunto mientras dejaba la ultima caja en mi cuarto –No, esta bien, yo de igual forma iba a estar aquí ordenando mis cosas –Ok, estaré de vuelta pronto y habiendo dicho esto se fue. Comencé a guardar mi ropa en el ropero, Finn estaba en mi mente, la verdad desde que lo conocí estaba mucho en mi cabeza, el no era como los otros chicos que había conocido, tenia algo que lo hacia súper especial, estaba empezando a enamorarme de el, lo sabia, pero esto me asustaba un poco porque no sabia si el correspondería a mis sentimientos… Luego de guardar todo quede fundida, tenía tanto sueño, Finn todavía no había regresado, así que decidí tomar una siesta. La cama estaba tan cómoda, inmediatamente me quede dormida…. Me desperté desorientada podría haber dormido días sin haberme dado cuenta, comencé a buscar mi i-phone para ver la hora, eran las 10.30 del día lunes! Estaba sorprendida nunca había dormido tanto, pensé que tal vez era por el estrés al que estuve sometida en un lapso de tiempo tan corto, mi cuerpo debía ajustarse, me senté en la cama y encontré una nota que decía:

_Buenos días! Bella durmiente, parecías tan cómoda que no quise despertarte, estoy preocupado por ti en cuanto leas esto me llamas, por favor, estoy en el trabajo y estaré mas tranquilo cuando sepa que estas bien _

_Con cariño Finn_

Del otro lado estaba su número de celular. Por alguna razón no podía parar de sonreír leí por lo menos 2 veces mas la nota y me decidí a llamarlo –Hola! Contesto al primer anillo estaba esperando que lo llamara eso era seguro –Hola estoy viva, me sonroje al escuchar su risa –Tuve que ir a controlar si estabas viva ayer me asustaste! -Perdón! Fue lo único que conseguí decir, seguro estaba enfadado conmigo ahora temblé me recordó cuando Jesse se enojaba conmigo –Estas enojado conmigo? Yo no suelo dormir así no se que me sucedió, yo solo noc… Me sentía tan estúpida –Enojado? Yo no, esta bien no importa, seguro que tu cuerpo lo necesitaba, nos quedamos en silencio por un rato y luego se despidió breve y colgó, estaba tan avergonzada... Me levante y fui hasta la cocina y note algo en particular una cajita de color rosa con un moño dorado estaba en la mesa de la cocina, me acerque para ver de que se trataba, tenia una tarjeta que decía _para Rachel_ en el instante en que me entere que ese regalo era para mi, y que de seguro era de Finn, la sangre comenzó a fluir mas rápido por mis venas acelerando mi corazón, mi respiración era agitada por la emoción, Torpemente abrí la caja color rosa el cual era mi favorito, en su interior había un conjunto de llaves nuevas agarradas con un hermoso llavero de oro que era como una cadena con dijes en forma de estrellas, quede totalmente sorprendida , porque el rosa y las estrellas doradas eran lo mío, el regalo era perfecto las llaves debían ser del departamento, solo para cerciorarme me acerque hasta la puerta e introduje la llave en la cerradura y entraban perfectamente, así que de esto se trataba, Finn había ido ayer a comprarme esto, estaba en las nubes todo era tan perfecto que tenia miedo de despertarme de este hermosísimo sueño.


	5. Inesperado

Cuando Finn llego a la casa corrí hacia el –Gracias! Le dije ni siquiera me conoces lo suficiente y ya me das las llaves de tu casa, fue un hermoso detalle las estrellas, me encanto además las estrellas doradas son lo mío, se rio un poco de mi antes de contestar –De nada, me alegro que te halla gustado, me di cuenta que te gustan las estrellas doradas ya que en tus cosas hay muchas de ella, me sonroje ante esto –Como te encuentras hoy? Me percate que su mirada era suspicaz estaba intentando de averiguar si mentía o no –Pienso que es un mejor, que ayer y antes de ayer, me observo por unos segundos .Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, yo confiaba en el mas que en nadie nos sentamos en el sillón donde había confesado mi verdad hace unos pocos días –Esto no es fácil para mi, dije suplicante porque era la verdad no era para nada fácil aceptar y recordar lo sucedido porque dolía, dolía como la mismísima mierda –Yo se que es difícil y no se que hacer, quisiera poder aliviar tu carga pero no puedo y no se como hacerlo –Lo estas haciendo bien, sonrió y me abraso –Me ayudas mas de lo que piensas, enserio –Debería ir a buscar al pelotudo ese y romperle la cara, parecía realmente enojado, me asusto la imagen de Finn con Jesse, no quería que el estuviese ni cerca de mi Finn –Te prometo que en algún momento vas a superarlo, solo necesitas tiempo y te prometo también estar allí para ayudarte en todo –Gracias susurre el siempre sabia que decir no entendía porque había dicho no sabia que hacer.

Los días siguientes fueron muy similares Finn y yo nos volvimos muy unidos después de esto, hablamos de cualquier cosa, nos pasábamos horas hablando de lo que sea, sabíamos todo el uno del otro, éramos como los mejores amigo, yo trabajaba en una cafetería algunos días a la mañana y otros a la tarde, teníamos todo organizado ya.

Se acercaba mi cumpleaños (18 de diciembre) faltaba un día para mi cumpleaños, me levante muy animada, ya que presentía que este seria un cumpleaños no olvidaría jamás, aunque faltaba un día la emoción podía sentirse, con el mejor humor del mundo camine a la cocina, hice mi propio desayuno y el de finn como era de costumbre, Finn se levanto luego y desayunamos juntos! –Como te estas preparando para el gran día! Dijo de repente, cierto el lo sabia todo sobre mi, era la primera vez que mencionaba mi cumpleaños, no entendía porque me tenia que preparar para mi cumpleaños, quede perpleja –Porque tendría que prepararme? Pregunte –Porque mañana es tu cumpleaños –Si y eso que –Que vamos a celebrarlo y prometo hacer de este tu mejor cumpleaños hasta ahora, no pude evitar sonreír como una niña cuando dijo vamos –Ok, tomo tu palabra, mas bien me aferraba a ella mis otros cumpleaños habían sido desastrosos desde que llegue aquí siempre sola, o terminaba en peleas, no quise amargarme así que expulse fuera esos recuerdos, este cumpleaños iba a ser genial. El día paso rápido, trabaje por la mañana llegue a casa a eso de las una y media, el resto del día le dedique a ordenar un poco la casa, cuando llego la hora prepare la comida, después llego Finn justo para la cena… me fui a dormir temprano ya que quería estar fresca para mañana.

Me desperté con el ruido de la puerta que se abría me revelo a Finn con un súper desayuno, me sonrió con esa sonrisa suya que me derrite –Feliz Cumpleaños! Canturreo para mi –Esto es para ti! Es una parte de tu regalo –partes? Dije perpleja esto era mas de lo que yo podía imaginar –Si hoy te espera el mejor día, espero, sonrió de nuevo –Gracias! Esto es mucho más de lo que puedo imaginar, estaba sentado a mis pies con la bandeja, me corrí haciéndole un lugar en la cama e inmediatamente se sentó a mi lado, era tan natural estar con el, no necesitábamos palabras para comunicarnos ya que estábamos en sintonía todo el tiempo –Me tengo que ir a trabajar, dijo cuando terminamos de comer, en su cara se notaba que no tenia ganas de irse y yo tampoco tenia ganas que se fuera quería que se quedara así para siempre…se levanto para irse –Te vendré a buscar a eso de las 8, para la otra parte de tu regalo. Me guiño un ojo y morí en ese instante no fui capaz de decir nada mas –Nos vemos luego! Dijo y se fue…paso un rato hasta que me levante aunque no tenía muchas ganas, lleve la bandeja con los residuos del desayuno hacia la cocina, lave seque y guarde los platos y cuando estuvo listo fui hacia mi habitación a cambiarme ya que tenía puesto el pijama, entre a mi cuarto y me percate que en el suelo en frente a mi cama había un caja con un moño, estaba emocionada fui corriendo cuando la abrí revelo un precioso vestido color natural con detalles en rosa claro corto hasta la rodilla, era el vestido mas hermoso que yo había visto en mi vida, lagrimas de felicidad caían por mi rostro empapándolo, cuando lo saque se callo al suelo un sobre color rosa, que recitaba _"para Rachel "_ Lo abrí rápidamente mis manos temblaban

_Rachel: Para cuando leas esto ya estaré en el trabajo, quiero desearte un muy feliz cumpleaños! Te compre este vestido para que lo uses hoy, se que tu color favorito es el rosa, creo que te vas a ver muy linda en el espero que te guste Finn…_

El era el mejor, el vestido estaba precioso aunque dudaba que me quedara bien.

En ese momento me invadió una angustia que no sentía hace mucho, antes yo no era de esas personas que se sienten inseguras consigo hasta que llego jesse para cambiarlo todo, no se cansaba de repetir que era imperfecta, que no merecía todo lo que tenia, que no lo merecía a el tampoco, me encontraba echa un bollo en el piso con mis rodillas en mi pecho y mis brazos abrasando las rodillas… llorando, llorando por esos recuerdos que parecían que nunca se irían, cada vez que Finn hacia algo bueno, eso me recordaba lo malo que había sido todo, estaba tan enojada conmigo por recordar, tenia que dejarlo ir lo sabia, ya había arruinado mis otros cumpleaños no iba a arruinar este decidí, así que procure que se fueran todos los pensamientos en torno a el, me seque las lagrimas y me levante tenia muchas cosas por hacer todavía. Hice las cosas de la casa y cuando estuvo todo arreglado fui a prepárame para que me pasara a buscar.

Narrador

Eran las 8 en punto Finn estaba yendo a su casa para buscar a Rachel, no podía evitar sentirse nervioso, ella tenia ese efecto en el, cuando entro, ahí estaba la mujer mas hermosa del mundo, lo único que fue capaz de decir fue –Woow, estas hermosa!… Rachel no pudo evitarlo se había puesto colorada ya que Finn la miraba embobado y le había dicho hermosa, los dos salieron del departamento y se dirigieron al auto Finn abrí la puerta para ella, a el le encantaba hacer eso, su madre siempre le había dicho que tenia que ser un caballero y portarse bien, Tenia una gran sorpresa, seria sin duda un gran cumpleaños para Rachel, obviamente había recibido ayuda de su hermano Kurt porque el solo no hubiera podido, Kurt era el mejor Hermano que el pudiera haber pedido, lo extrañaba cuando hacia sus viajes de vacaciones con su novio Blaine, sabia que pronto volvería y tendría que presentarle a Rachel si o si. El viaje en el auto fue silencioso pero no incomodo, hasta que llegaron al restaurante.

Rachel P.O.V

Estaba nerviosa sus ultimas salidas a comer fueron con Jesse y no es que fuera eso un referente no sabia que hacer, Finn estacionaba el auto, el me miro por millonésima vez y me sonrió, se bajo del auto y le seguí con la mirada, me abrió la puerta y me ayudo a salir y yo sonreí ante su rose

Y el también lo hizo, su mano encajaba perfectamente con la mía, nos quedamos así, me encantaba cuando estábamos de la mano, era lindo sentir su grandes manos aferrándose a las mías, su piel era tan suave, entramos al restaurante, ni siquiera mire como se llamaba, hoy solo tenia ojos para el. La cena fue muy agradable, me encanto, era detalle tan lindo de su parte.

Estaba pasando el mejor cumpleaños, tal y como el había prometido, la cena fue fantástica todo era perfecto, ahora nos digiramos caminando a central park para dar una vuelta, íbamos tomados de la mano, avece era rara nuestra relación, porque era como si fuésemos novio, actuábamos como si lo fuésemos, pero no lo éramos, a mi en particular me gustaba que la gente pensara que lo éramos, pero todavía no estaba segura si me gustaba o no, lo mire y no pude evitar sonreír, me devolvió la sonrisa, llegamos a nuestro destino y nos tiramos en el pasto a ver las estrellas, no nos importaba que el estuviera de traje y yo de vestido, esto me hacia acordar cuando yo era chica –En que estas pensando. Me pregunto, me sonroje porque estaba pensando en muchas cosas, pero decidí obviar las cosas que se referían a el –En cuando yo era mas pequeña, solía mirar las estrellas por la ventana de mi habitación e imaginarme que yo era una y desde entonces mi sueño es convertirme en una estrella de Broadway! Por eso vine para aquí –Sonreí con nostalgia, mire a Finn el realmente estaba interesado por saber de mi , eso me encantaba de el –Hablando de eso, yo nunca te escuche cantar, me encantaría que cantaras para mi... lo quede mirando, sopesando la posibilidad de cantar –Todavía no ya llegara el momento oportuno, le dije no quería decepcionarlo yo si quería cantar para el, pero me traía tanto recuerdos que prefería que fuera en otro momento –Esta bien tomate tu tiempo.

Nos quedamos así, en silencio, por lo que pareció horas, era tarde ya, cuando nos dimos cuenta, no había casi nadie en el parque, nos apresuramos a levantarnos, estaba muy oscuro y yo para mi vergüenza casi me caigo, pero el me sostuvo, íbamos caminando por el desolado parque, cuando escuchamos unos gritos –Finn alguien nos necesita, le dije de repente, me frene y comencé a buscar de donde venían los gritos, finn no dudo en colocarse a mi lado y ayudarme, los ruidos provenían d muy cerca ya que se escuchan claros y fuertes, y ahí fue cuando la vi, una chica de unos 17, 18 años no estaba segura, estaba sentada en un banco, pude ver a hombre salir corriendo de su lado cuando se percato que nos aproximábamos, me asuste, tal vez esta chica estaba pasando por lo mismo que había pasado yo, finn me agarro mas fuerte de la mano, nos acercamos juntos –Necesitas ayuda? Pregunto Finn, nos miro asustada, me percate en ese momento de que estaba embaraza, su cara era de susto, me acerque –No te haremos daño te lo prometo, ese hombre que se fue te hizo algo? No respondió, en vez de eso se largo a llorar y se aferro con sus dos manos a su vientre hinchado –Es tu bebe? Esta bien? Necesitas que te llevemos a algún hospital o algo así? Estaba haciendo muchas preguntas pero había algo en mi interior que me decía que teníamos que ayudarla, estaba sentada a la par de ella, finn vino y se sentó a mi par y me tomo de la mano, ella asistió, se veía tan asustada y dolorida pasaron unos segundos hasta que hablo, su voz era suave –Hace un rato rompí bolsa, dijo tímidamente, mire a Finn desesperada esta chica iba a tener a su bebe en cualquier momento –Voy a llamar un taxi y te llevaremos al hospital, no te preocupes llegaremos lo mas rápido que podamos, dijo Finn agarro su celular y se levanto para ir a hablar mas lejos, yo me quede con la chica –Mi nombre es Rachel... Rachel Berry y el es Finn Hudson, le dije me pareció importante presentarnos me miro por un instante –Me llamo Lucy –Lindo nombre, como se va a llamar tu bebe le pregunte, se froto la pansa con amor –No lo se–Puedo? Pregunte señalando su estomago –Por supuesto, lo dijo sin basilar, coloque mi mano en su estomago y fue la cosa mas extraña que había sentido en mi vida, podía sentir como se movía el bebe –Te esta saludando, me dijo y me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa, el bebe me saludaba a mi? –Hola bebe, susurre hacia la barriga en ese momento apareció Finn y me miraba tiernamente, se acuclillo en frente nuestro y dijo –El taxi llegara en 5min, necesitas que llame alguien mas, o necesitas algo, lo que sea ... –No, gracias estoy bien, luego de que dijo esto, su cara se transformo en una d dolor se paralizo y grito , había visto suficientes programas de embarazos como para saber que esta teniendo una contracción, justo después de que la contracción terminara llego el taxi –Puedes caminar? Le pregunto Finn, negó –Ayúdame a levantarla me dijo, lo ayude y juntos la subimos en el taxi, llegamos rápido al hospital, la recepcionista, llamo una enfermera para que se llevara a Lucy a una habitación para que el medico la revisara, fuimos con ella, la habitación era color rosa clarito, cuando el medico llego nos pidió que nos fuéramos por un momento, salimos de la habitación y nos sentamos en el suelo –Rachel, creo que deberíamos quedarnos para ver que todo este bien, ella esta sola... me enterneció que pensara así, era de lo mas lindo de su parte querer quedarse –Si yo también creo lo mismo, se que tal vez no quiera decirnos que le paso pero siento que debemos ayudarla, me sonrió y acaricio mi cara, sentía un cosquilleo y me puse colorada, me gustaba mas de lo que debía que me acariciara –Eres muy linda cuando te preocupas por los demás me dijo, y yo sonreí porque no tenia palabras para lo que estaba sintiendo, nos quedamos mirando el uno al otro, hasta que salió el medio nos paramos rápidamente –Esta ella bien? Preguntamos al mismo tiempo –Son familiares directos? El medico nos dijo –No pero... no dijo que terminara –Entonces lo siento, no puedo decirles nada. Habiendo dicho esto se marcho –crees que debemos entrar a verla? Le pregunte y asintió por lo que nos dirigimos a golpear las puerta, y entramos cuando escuchamos la voz de Lucy diciendo _"Pase"_, entramos ella estaba acostada ya en la cama de la habitación y lloraba, me acerque corriendo a ella –Lucy, quisiera que me digas que te paso, si? –OK, ese chico que se fue cuando, ustedes llegaron era mi novio, bueno mi ex-Novio, el no quiere hacerse cargo del bebe, estábamos discutiendo por eso, yo no puedo hacerme cargo de la bebe sola, por mas que quiera, no tengo tanto dinero, mis padres se decepcionaron de mi cuando se enteraron que estaba embarazada y me echaron, además se que ella tendrá una mejor vida si es adoptada, me sentí identificada con ella en algunas cosas , sabia como se sentía que tus padres te echaran, Finn se acerco a mi y me agarro por la cintura, el sabia lo que yo estaba pensando, Finn hablo –Esta bien, entendemos, ninguno de los dos te juzgara por tu pasado ni por tu presente, podrás hacer lo que tu quieras con ella, pero debes calmarte un poco ahora, que te dijo el medico? ella suspiro y trato de calmarse –Dijo que en media hora estaría lista para que comencemos –OK, si no te molesta a nosotros nos gustaría quedarnos para asegurarnos que todo este bien, dije Lucy sonrió –Eso seria perfecto.

Finn se disculpo y dijo que tenia que ir al baño, pero sospechaba que sus intenciones eran otras, con Lucy nos la pasamos charlando, ella tenia 18 como yo pensaba, me había preguntado sin finn era mi novio, le dije que no, ella pensaba que lo éramos! Por la forma en que me abrasaba y no se despegaba de mi lado por un largo tiempo, Finn volvió con la enfermera que se disponía a llevar a Lucy a la sala de partos, Lucy estaba muy asustada lo podía ver en sus ojos, Finn como de costumbre se coloco a mi lado apenas entro a la habitación –Estas lista? Dijo la enfermera –si respondió Lucy.

Nos quedamos esperando por ella en la sala de espera, Finn estaba a mi lado, cuando me fui recién fui hasta la recepción y pague para que Lucy y su bebe tuvieran las mejores condiciones hoy, yo realmente quiero ayudarlas. Me pareció un lindo gesto de su parte ya que Lucy había dicho que no tenia mucho dinero –Sabia que tramabas algo cuando te fuiste, es muy amable de tu parte, es una pena que ella valla a dar en adopción a su bebe, una siempre necesita a su mama –Lo dices por tu mama? Me pregunto acercándose mas hacia mi –Si, yo siento que la necesito, uno siempre necesita a su mama, Siempre cuando era chica pensaba que ella no me había querido, que no había sido lo suficiente o lo que ella esperaba, me había sentido desechable, después me di cuenta de que ella me amaba tanto que decidió lo que le pareció mejor para mi, pero aun así duele no tenerla, o no saber quien es –Me abrazo, me hundí en su pecho, y fui de a poco hundiéndome en un sueño.

Rachel? Despierta, la bebe ya esta aquí y podemos ir a conocerla ahora, me beso en la frente y paso su mano por mi espalda, me levante enseguida –Ellas están bien? Se rio un poco de mi –Si están perfectas, vamos? Asentí . Cuando pasamos de largo la puerta de la habitación de Lucy me sorprendí –Finn, a donde vamos? Lo mire confusa –A donde están los bebes. Seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos tuvimos que preguntar donde era, miramos por el gran ventanal que hay en una de las paredes, la bebe era hermosa, tenia sus mejillas coloradas, estaba peladita, era hermosa –Es hermosa dije –Si, es tan pequeñita. La enfermera que estaba adentro salió y nos miro, era la misma enfermera que había llevado a Lucy a su cuarto –Quieren pasar a verla? –Si, respondí, y nos adentramos, primero nos hizo lavarnos las manos y luego ponernos como unos batones, nos colocamos a la par de la cuna donde estaba, dormía profundamente –Crees que podamos alzarla, realmente tenia muchas ganas de hacerlo –Quieres que te ayude no creo que tengan problema, asentí, la recogió, agarrando la cabeza con una mano y con la otra la espalda, se quejo un poco pero no se despertó y me la entrego, se movió un poco en mis brazos hasta que encontró una pose cómoda y se volvió a dormir, tenerla en mis brazos se sentía tan bien, podía sentir su respiración, era hermosa, sentía lastima por ella ya que iban a darla en adopción, bese su cabecita, Finn se rio de mi en voz baja, levante mi cabeza para míralo –Somos padres ahora, le dije me sonrió –Si… es una pena que Lucy quiera darla en adopción, ella es tan linda, suspire un poco –Quieres cargarla? No quería dejarla pero Finn tenía que tener su momento con ella –Si, eso estaría bien. Se la pase con mucho cuidado, la alzo y la acunaba tal y como lo había hecho conmigo, el seria un gran padre sin duda –Quieren que les tome una foto pregunto la enfermera –Eso seria genial, saque mi I-Phone del bolsillo y se lo di, y me coloque al lado de finn y nos tomo la foto, luego de eso nos fuimos.

-Que hora es? Le pregunte no sabia cuando tiempo había estado dormida –Son las 1.30, regresamos a la sala de espera y Finn se quedo dormido, yo no podía dormir, tenia muchas cosas en mi cabeza, me levante para buscar algo de comer, baje hasta la cafetería, estaba por compara unas muffins vegetarianos para mi y otros comunes para Finn, cuando lo vi, sentado con alguien en una de las mesas, era Jesse el pánico se apodero de mi cuando me miro, tenia que salir corriendo de este lugar


	6. Mean

** Perdón por demorar tanto tanto en subir un nuevo capitulo, pero estaba muy ocupada estudiando para mi ingreso a la facultad y luego se vinieron encima los parciales y recién tengo un tiempito para escribir y subirlo, se que es corto pero por lo menos es algo, estoy medio trabada las verdad necesito que me tiren ideas sobre que es lo que les gustaría que pase, :) un infinito gracias por sus buenos comentarios espero que les guste estaré subiendo algo nuevo lo mas apronto que pueda :) ****_Glee es propiedad de Ryan Murphy y FOX. No soy dueño de los personajes, pero parte de la historia es mía y sólo mía._**

Capitulo 6. Mean

Rachel P.O.V

Salir corriendo era la única opción, en ese momento una vocecita en mi cabeza no paraba de repetirme_ "te va a matar, no lo lograras, no eres suficiente" _trate de ignorarla, y en vez de salir corriendo como estaba planeando me acerque hasta donde estaba, se lo veía muy tranquilo y relajado, estaba tomando un café con una chica que lloraba como si no hubiese mañana, seguramente, ella seria su próxima victima si no es que ya era, me compadecí de ella pobre e inocente sin saber el infierno que era jesse, estos pensamiento me infundieron el valor que necesitaba para afrontarlo, el no podría dañarme mas además estábamos en un hospital el se comportaría ¿cierto? Aquella detestable voz en mi cabeza me recordó que era jesse y de el se podía esperar cualquier cosa.

Estaba a tan solo unos pasos de el hombre que tanto mal me había hecho –Jesse, digo en voz fuerte y clara sin temblar ni un segundo por un momento no la reconocí pero si esa había sido mi voz, y lo siguiente que se es que mi mano con la fuerza y furia acumulada en mi durante estos días golpea su cara, en el instante que se percato de que era yo la que lo golpeaba me agarro por la muñeca y trato de hacerme daño, dolía, si pero no iba a darle la satisfacción de saber que me estaba lastimando –Suéltame ya o llamo a la policía que es lo que tendría que haber hecho la ultima vez, tenia miedo, pero sabes una cosa ya no estoy asustada, es mas me das pena no eres mas que maldito desgraciado, a este punto las lagrimas resbalaban frenéticas por mi rostro y la gente del bar empezaba a darse vuelta y observarnos , Es mas hasta hace unos minutos antes de verte pensaba que nunca llegaría a ser la misma, que estaba rota, que nadie podría amarme, ya no, porque me di cuenta que la única que tiene ese poder sobre mi soy yo, Te odiaba Jesse te odiaba mas que a nadie por lo que me hiciste pasar, sentía que el mundo se me venia abajo que nada tenia sentido mas, y si bien es verdad que me llevara algún tiempo volver a ser quien era antes de conocerte o superar lo que paso, tal vez por un tiempo siga teniendo pesadillas, pero sabes que marca la diferencia ahora, ahora se que puedo ser querida enserio por alguien, que valgo la pena y que seguir luchando por salir adelante es lo único que tengo que hacer y tu, forcé una carcajada sarcástica, tu lo único que serás es malo , mentiroso, infeliz, arruinaste mi vida en el pasado pero no voy a permitir de ninguna manera que arruines mi futuro, eso jamás, contenía mi respiración estaba temblando pero no de miedo era de furia, sentía que podía caerme en cualquier momento, cuando termine de hablar caí en la realización de que todo lo que acababa de decir no eran solo palabras era lo que realmente sentía , había vaciado mi interior delante de el, y si tal vez fuera a hacerme algo ahora ya no me dolería como antes, una nueva Rachel estaba despertando dentro mío, Era una perfecta combinación entre la Rachel vieja, la sin miedo de nada, la Rachel fuerte que nada podía derrumbarla y la Rachel de ahora que sentía que podía hacerlo todo y que en algún momento quizás alguien podría amarla de la forma en que se merece.

De repente sentí que el agarre de mi brazo se suelta pero una invasión de dolor llena mi cara y todo se vuelve oscuro, puedo escuchar a la gente gritar, siento mi cuerpo caer al piso sin poder hacer nada por levantarme, mas golpes atacan mi cara, hasta que por algún motivo cesan y dejan solo la huella del dolor penetrante en mi rostro y mi estomago, escucho pasos a mi alrededor, siento que alguien esta tocando mi cara, y eso hace que duela un poco, puedo escuchar a Finn rogando porque me despierte, pero por mas que intento de decirle que estoy bien que se fuera para que jesse no le hiciera nada, no podía era como estar paralizada, la oscuridad me envuelve completamente y ya no puedo escuchar nada.

Finn P.O.V

Estar en esta sala de espera era la muerte, no podía dejar de pensar en Rachel, las lagrimas brotaban de mis ojos, pensar en que le pasara algo era solo insoportable, sabia que no podía culparme a mis mismo yo no la había golpeado hasta que quedara inconsciente, pero por alguna razón me sentía culpable de no haber estado ahí para protegerla, suerte que se la policía se llevo a jesse porque sino esta noche finn Hudson se hubiese convertido en asesino. Por alguna razón sentía como que tenia que proteger a Rachel de todo, yo era su protector y había fallado esta noche, eso lo hacia todo peor, me sobresalte cuando el medico salió de la sala de emergencias –Berry, me pare de inmediato y fui hasta donde estaba el medico, el me miro – ¿Y Usted es? Tenía que pensar rápido o no me darían ninguna información sobre ella –El novio respondí rápidamente –Bueno estas no son las mejores noticias, mi corazón se hundió al escuchar esto ella no podría estar muerta no, un mundo sin ella era un mundo en el que no quería estar, el medico prosiguió –Pero sin embargo no son las perores, eso me tranquilizo un poco –Ella, esta estable tenemos que esperar a que despierte, los golpes fueron muy duros, la tomografía muestra algunas contusiones, pero por lo general no sufren daños cuando no hay hinchazón, luego de que despierte estará en observación unas 24hs y luego si no hay ninguna complicación podrá irse a casa, no podía estar mas feliz, ella estaba bien esos era lo único que importaba ahora –Puedo ir a verla ahora, pregunte -El medico sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, ella esta en la habitación 212, y luego de decir esto el medico se retiro, corrí hasta la habitación de Rachel, no quería que se despertara sola, cuando llegue tome una gran respiración antes de abrir la puerta, ella estaba acostada en la cama con una intra venosa en su brazo derecho , el único indicio de que estaba viva era su pecho que bajaba y subía a un ritmo muy lento, los moretones inundaban su cara, me acerque a ella luego de cerrar la puerta, se la veía tan tranquila mientras descansaba mucho mas tranquila que las ultimas veces que la vi durmiendo, corrí un mechón de su cabello colocándolo detrás de su oreja antes de colocar un beso en su frente –Estarás bien, te lo prometo, saldremos de esta juntos. Me senté en la silla que se encontraba al lado de su cama y agarre una de sus manos entre las mías, estaba helada, puse unos cuantos besos en sus nudillos –Despierta por favor te necesito aquí, extraño tu risa tu sonrisa tu todo, no me dejes por favor.

Me desperté con el zumbido de mi teléfono, pase mis manos por mi cara, era puck, Salí de la habitación para atender la llamada –Hey! Puck que pasa? –Hola finn, te llamo porque son las 9 y no has llegado al trabajo y el director me pidió que comprobara que estaba bien o vivo, Rachel esta bien? Puck sabia una parte de la historia de Rachel, se lo tuve que contar era mi mejor amigo después de todo, kurt también sabia, era mi hermano y simplemente a el no podía ocultarle nada, a ambos les había dicho que jesse solo golpeaba a Rachel jamás le había dicho que la habían violado, el era un hombre derecho y respetaba su privacidad, ella sabia que el les había contado y le había agradecido no haber contado todo, ella había dicho que con el tiempo tal vez seria capaz de contárselo ella misma, pero que por el momento no creía poder hacerlo –En realidad no estamos en el hospital –Wuo amigo ese hijo de puta volvió a golpearla, dijo puck -De hecho si, estábamos celebrando su cumpleaños ….

Le conté toda lo sucedió a puck, y quedamos en que le diría a el director Franklin que yo tenia gripe y que estaría fuera del trabajo el resto de la semana.

Eran cerca de las 12 y Rachel no despertaba estaba empezando a impacientarme, el doctor dijo que se podría deber a que su cuerpo entro en estado de shock por la situación y que por eso todavía no despertaba pero que eventualmente lo haría, Kurt se había ofrecido a traerme algo de comer y ropa limpia pero me negué no quería que el conociera a Rachel de esta forma, el tenia que verla en todo su esplendor el tenia que conocer su risa y su voz, pero lo que mas me llamo la atención de la llamada de kurt fue una pregunta que me hizo _"La amas ¿no? " _no podía quitarme eso de la cabeza, las palabras daban vueltas en mi mente, yo no podría vivir sin ella y seria capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de verla feliz y sonriendo de nuevo, en el momento en el que kurt me pregunto no sabia que responder, pero ahora si, ya lo sabia yo la amaba mas que a nada en este mundo, la amaba y no había nada que pudiera hacer o decir para que dejara de hacerlo. La realidad me golpeo en la cara muy pero muy fuerte y me recordó que ella probablemente no correspondería a mis sentimientos, que lo mas seguro es que se asustaría si yo le dijera que la amaba o siquiera que me gustaba, Me asustaba que me rechazara o pero aun mas que me terminara lastimando como lo hizo queen, mi ex novia quien me engaño con uno de mis mejores amigos además de puck, sam y me hizo creer que estaba embarazada de mi cuando en realidad el bebe era de sam, eso me destrozo, sabia que Rachel no me haría algo así, pero igual el miedo estaba, me fije la hora y ya eran las 15. Podría hablar de esto mas tarde con kurt y ver que me aconsejaba el, el siempre sabia que hacer con las chicas ya que era gay tenia el instinto femenino dentro de el, estaba por dormirme de nuevo cuando escuche un gemido –Finn ¿? Esta era la voz de MI Rachel, y no podía sentirme más feliz de escucharla de nuevo.


End file.
